


L'aube du soleil noir

by Ploum



Category: Aztec Religion
Genre: Désir caché, Histoire pseudo-mythologique, M/M, Origine des éclipses solaires, Sauvetage de monde, ou presque
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Tonatiuh, le Dieu du Soleil, a disparu, plongeant le monde des Hommes dans l'obscurité et dans la panique la plus totale. Les deux rivaux Tezcatlipoca et Quetzalcoatl sont, une fois de plus, chargés de résoudre le problème...
Relationships: Quetzalcoatl/Tezcatlipoca
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	L'aube du soleil noir

**Author's Note:**

> Crédits : La mythologie aztèque appartient au domaine public.   
> Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient, de ce fait tout plagiat est interdit conformément à l'article L.335-2 et suivants du Code de la propriété intellectuelle.

Depuis sa fondation bien des années plus tôt, à la suite de la longue migration du peuple Aztèque guidé par Huitzilopochtli, leur capitale, Tenochtitlàn, s’était bien agrandie, jusqu’à devenir prospère et majestueuse. En témoignaient ses nombreux marchés, ses belles demeures, ses cultures étendues mais surtout, l’enceinte réservée à la prêtrise où s’élevaient les temples consacrés aux dieux et dominés par le plus grand d’entre tous, le Temple Mayor. Les sacrifices étaient importants pour honorer chacun d’entre eux si ce n’était Quetzalcoatl, qui refusait de telles offrandes, et les festivités étaient fastueuses et nombreuses ; le culte le plus important d’entre tous était celui du Soleil, vital pour les simples mortels.

Dommage pour eux que ce dernier fût absent en ce jour pour une raison totalement inconnue.

Comme l’obscurité avait avalé le jour depuis plusieurs heures, la cité était en pleine effervescence, non pas pour célébrer quoi que ce fût mais, mue par la panique, pour supplier les dieux de leur rendre l’astre qui était tant essentiel à la survie du monde. Certains voyaient la fin de ce dernier arriver et s’attendaient à tout moment à sentir le sol vibrer sous leurs pieds car c’était ainsi, par des tremblements de terre, qu’il devait sombrer, en tant que cinquième. Cela se produirait plus tôt qu’aucun d’eux ne l’aurait cru mais seule la volonté des dieux faisait office de loi. Sans doute s’étaient-ils agacés de leur existence et avaient-ils décidé d’y mettre fin plus tôt. D’autres n’y comprenaient rien et se demandaient s’il n’y avait pas là une erreur ou l’intervention de quelques êtres maléfiques. Personne n’était en mesure de statuer de manière définitive, pas même les prêtres. Ces derniers tentaient de contacter leurs divinités dans l’espoir d’en apprendre davantage sur leur destinée mais en vain. Les dieux demeuraient sourds à leurs appels malgré les nombreux sacrifices consentis pour essayer de satisfaire Tonatiuh, qui en exigeait pour avancer dans le ciel. Peut-être s’était-il senti lésé à un moment ou à un autre ? Leurs prisons s’étaient ainsi vidées sans que cela ne changeât rien.

Le ciel demeurait noir d’encre et les étoiles étaient réapparues alors que jamais elles n’auraient dû être visibles à cette heure.

Cependant, contrairement à ce qu’ils croyaient, les dieux n’étaient pas sourds et avaient observé de leurs propres yeux la catastrophe – le Soleil, Tonatiuh, avait disparu, et ce fait était susceptible de précipiter la fin de ce monde bien avant la date prévue s’ils n’agissaient pas au plus vite. Pressé par l’urgence, Huitzilopochtli, dieu de la guerre et régisseur de ses pairs, avait réuni ses frères et quelques autres dieux d’importance seulement. Il était inenvisageable de réunir les centaines de divinités qui composaient leur panthéon, d’autant que certains auraient une utilité plus que limitée dans cette affaire et ainsi, il ne s’était pas embarrassé de les faire venir pour demander leur avis. Xochiquetzal, déesse de l’amour et de la sensualité ou Xilonen, déesse du jeune maïs, n’auraient pas grand-chose à leur apporter dans cette crise.

Ainsi ils étaient moins d’une dizaine mais Huitzilopochtli pressentait déjà de la difficulté de la réunion. Le seul témoin de ce qui semblait être un enlèvement, un dieu mineur de maigre importance dont le nom lui échappait, venait de révéler n’avoir presque rien vu si ce n’était Tonatiuh en train de se faire emporter par une silhouette sombre pour descendre vers la jungle qui entourait la cité aztèque. Il n’avait su répondre à aucune question, même concernant l’aspect physique du kidnappeur en question. Cela avait juste eu le mérite de susciter les moqueries de Tecciztecatl, la Lune, dont le Soleil était l’ancien rival. Il fut sèchement rabroué, tant sa conduite paraissait inappropriée.

Et comble de l’irrespect, son frère Tezcatlipoca venait seulement d’apparaitre parmi eux.

— C’est seulement maintenant que tu arrives ? tonna Huitzilopochtli, furieux.

— Désolé, j’admirais le paysage. Belle nuit, n’est-ce pas ?

Avec l’absence de Tonatiuh, les ténèbres régnaient également dans le ciel, forçant les dieux à allumer des braseros pour s’éclairer. Tezcatlipoca n’en était pas le moins du monde incommodé ; les ténèbres faisaient son office.

Huitzilopochtli contint sa colère et son dépit mais grinça des dents. Le dieu jaguar démontrait régulièrement une attitude désinvolte envers ses pairs, presque irrespectueuse, et tolérait à peine sa souveraineté. Sans doute parce qu’en un sens, il était plus puissant que lui et qu’il était le plus craint d’entre tous. Les autres dieux ne réagirent pas à la provocation et grimacèrent, préférant attendre qu’il se lassât et s’assît, priant pour que leur seigneur ne lui cherchât pas quelques noises. Ce dernier ne le fit pas. Personne ne s’indigna ni ne s’enquit de la raison de son retard car tous savaient qu’il n’y répondrait pas, ou d’une manière si abstraite qu’aucun ne saurait ce qu’il en serait exactement ni s’il s’agirait là de la vérité.

Au bout de quelques secondes, comme Tezcatlipoca constatait que personne ne comptait rétorquer, il finit par consentir à s’asseoir. Partisan du moindre effort, il se plaça au plus près de sa position, près de Quetzalcoatl, puis soupira. Cette réunion s’annonçait des plus ennuyeuses !

Quetzalcoatl l’avait fixé tout du long depuis son arrivée et inconsciemment, son corps pâle s’était tendu à son approche. Il le salua poliment, le regard neutre, avant de l’ignorer. Il ne désirait rien d’autre que de voir disparaitre cette sensation dérangeante. Son odorat développé le renseignait de la présence d’odeurs sur son frère qui le firent serrer les poings. Quelle était donc la raison d’un tel retard ? Tezcatlipoca remarqua sa réaction et cela lui plût, même s’il n’avait pas de soupçons quant à son origine – il ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole —. Il ne se gêna pas pour le lorgner quelques secondes avant de porter son attention ailleurs, désintéressé. Pour lui, l’issue de la réunion était déjà assurée. C’étaient toujours les mêmes qui réglaient les problèmes de ce genre.

– Alors ? N’as-tu donc rien vu qui puisse nous être utile avec l’aide de ton miroir d’obsidienne ?

Personne ne l’informa du peu qui avait été dit ; tous étaient assurés qu’il était au courant. Rares étaient les choses qui échappaient à son regard.

Tezcatlipoca redressa la tête avant d’hausser les épaules avec indifférence.

– Non. Mon regard était occupé ailleurs à ce moment-là. Que crois-tu ? Je ne serais pas ici, à m’affliger de votre présence, si j’avais su ce qu’il en était ; soit j’aurais réglé le problème moi-même, soit je serais allé m’enquérir d’une aide dans ce même but.

– Il n’y a pas à réfléchir bien longtemps à ce sujet, ce sont sans nul doute les Tzitzime qui en sont responsables, répliqua Tlaloc dans un soupir.

Les Tzitzime, les étoiles de la nuit. Ces démons terrifiants menaçaient en permanence de détruire le monde. Leur présence dans le ciel pourrait souligner leur éventuelle culpabilité mais ne la confirmait pas de manière certaine. Cependant, la suspicion se portait surtout sur eux.

– Même si c’est le cas, nous ne sommes pas plus avancés pour déterminer comment agir. L’ont-ils enlevé pour le séquestrer ou pour le tuer ? Dans quel but d’ailleurs ? Il nous faut le retrouver au plus vite car s’il doit être mort, il nous faut lui trouver un remplaçant dans l’immédiat. Le monde ne peut vivre sans soleil. Il nous faut également nous occuper des humains, qui seraient susceptibles de sacrifier inutilement toute leur population, ce qui serait ridicule.

– Le nombre de dieux à envoyer pour régler cette affaire sera limité.

– Oui.

Tezcatlipoca ne se gêna pas pour rouler des yeux. Ils y étaient – plus tôt qu’il ne l’aurait cru, cela étant, ce qui n’était sans doute pas plus mal —. Bientôt, ils auraient le fin mot de cette réunion et il pourrait s’en extraire au plus vite. Il avait bien d’autres choses à faire que de s’embarrasser de palabres inutiles.

– Mais qui pourrait s’acquitter de cette tâche en aussi peu de temps ?

Les regards se rivèrent aussitôt vers les deux frères rivaux placés l’un à côté de l’autre, comme si le destin y avait été pour quelque chose. Le sourire de Tezcatlipoca s’accentua, mesquin, tandis que Quetzalcoatl tournait à son tour son regard vers lui. _On y est_. Il considéra son frère bleu avec mépris. _Pathétique_. Il en allait ainsi depuis le début, depuis la création de ce monde qui reposait sur Cipactli, le caïman géant qu’eux-mêmes avaient dû vaincre, seuls tous les deux, alors qu’ils étaient _quatre_ responsables de sa création. Encore une fois, tous deux étaient désignés pour se charger de cette affaire car sans nul doute, ils étaient les plus aptes en cela. Xipe Totec était un incapable et Huitzilopochtli avait beau régner sur les dieux, il était aux abonnés absents lorsqu’il s’agissait de se confronter à des affaires plus sérieuses que de faire la guerre aux populations humaines voisines en vue d’obtenir d’autres hommes à sacrifier. Un vrai planqué. Le choix était donc mince.

– Bien, je suppose que ceci est réglé, fit Tezcatlipoca, qui ne désirait pas perdre davantage de temps.

Il se leva.

— Quetzalcoatl, mon frère, sans surprise, nous voilà désignés tous les deux. Pour changer, souligna-t-il avec ironie.

Si Xipe Totec se raidit à la pique, mal à l’aise, Huitzilopochtli resta de marbre. Tezcatlipoca reporta son attention sur son cadet, dont le visage blasé confirmait sa propre impression : il était tout aussi conscient que lui que cette finalité était jouée d’avance.

Il n’y avait donc nul besoin de s’attarder plus longtemps. Les autres se chargeraient bien de répondre aux humains pour faire cesser leurs éventuelles stupidités.

– Réglons cela au plus vite, fit Quetzalcoatl d’une voix un peu rauque en passant près de lui, tout en quittant l’assemblée.

Tezcatlipoca ne répliqua pas et le suivit. Dans leur dos, les autres dieux disparurent les uns après les autres, retournant à leurs tâches ou dans leurs propres domaines. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi seuls, tous les deux, drapés dans un silence inconfortable.

— Par où commencer ?

– Tu n’as réellement rien vu dans ton miroir ?

– Je n’ai pas regardé, s’agaça le dieu nocturne.

Quetzalcoatl lui jeta un regard surpris.

– Qu’attends-tu donc ? Il nous faut bien une piste pour savoir où nous devons nous rendre.

– Et que veux-tu que je visualise ? Le passé, pour savoir comment s’est produit l’enlèvement ? Ce n’est pas aussi simple !

— J’aurais cru que tu aurais jeté une œillade, quand Tonatiuh a disparu. Nous sommes plusieurs à nous être tournés vers le ciel, même s’il était trop tard pour observer quoi que ce soit. Je me demande ce que tu faisais pour t’abstenir d’en faire de même, par simple curiosité au moins, fit-il d’un ton badin, obscurci par une pointe venimeuse.

Il se doutait que contrairement à l’essentiel des dieux, Tezcatlipoca ne ressentait pas de réelle inquiétude quant aux récents événements et que les morts humaines inutiles ne l’émouvaient pas.

— Tu n’as pas envie de le savoir.

Quetzalcoatl le jaugea un instant avant de se crisper et de serrer les poings. Les odeurs sur lui le laissaient suspecter ses précédentes activités et son affirmation tendait à le lui confirmer. Si lui s’attachait à conserver sa vertu, il n’en allait pas de même pour Tezcatlipoca, qui copulait joyeusement quand il en avait envie avec les partenaires qu’il désirait, divers et variés. Il écarta de ses pensées le goût âcre qui envahissait sa bouche et la colère sourde qui grondait à l’égard desdits partenaires et du caractère volage de son frère, qu’il attribua à son indignation face à un comportement aussi indécent. Il n’avait nulle autre raison de réagir ainsi.

Tezcatlipoca s’en rendit compte mais ne dit rien. Il ne comprenait pas son frère ni sa colère. Il aurait dû être habitué depuis le temps et ne plus rien espérer de lui. Son attention se tourna vers son miroir, qu’il consulta sans un mot. Quetzalcoatl ne le dérangea pas. Il se contenta de l’observer, patient. Il n’avait aucune piste et n’avait aucune idée de la façon d’en obtenir une. Son regard dériva un instant sur le corps de son frère, souple et désirable, avant qu’il ne s’enjoignît à regarder ailleurs. Il jugula difficilement le sentiment étrange qui l’envahissait. C’était dans ce genre de moment qu’il ne se comprenait pas.

Un instant, la plaque d’obsidienne luisit d’un éclat intense, trop pour identifier quoi que ce fût, puis elle disparut sur l’ordre muet de son détenteur. Quetzalcoatl haussa un sourcil.

– As-tu… ?

– Non. De toute façon, tu te doutes bien qu’il est en vie, sans quoi la terre des Hommes serait déjà en train de trembler. Sans doute est-il dans leur monde, d’ailleurs, puisque le témoin a vu Tonatiuh chuter vers la Terre – n’est-ce pas le cas ?

Quetzalcoatl se rappela que cela avait mentionné avant l’arrivée de Tezcatlipoca et acquiesça.

— Oui. Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu’ils y sont restés. Comment se fait-il que nous ne le voyions pas, si tel devait être le cas ?

— Très simple ; il peut être caché. Où veux-tu qu’un Tzitzime, ou quoi que ce fût d’autre, le cache dans le ciel ? Ne sois pas naïf ; n’importe quel dieu désirant se livrer discrètement à quelques activités peu reluisantes va dans le monde des Hommes pour cela !

Quetzalcoatl grimaça mais ne dit rien. Même s’il n’était pas de ceux-là, il avait toujours su que c’était le cas de nombre des siens. Il avait déjà suivi son frère à plusieurs excursions de ce type, à son insu, pour observer ce qu’il faisait, et souffrir à chaque fois de la compagnie, des orgies et de la boisson qu’il ne se refusait pas. Quel besoin avait-il de se laisser autant aller à la débauche ? Il n’avait jamais osé aller jusque-là dans leurs conversations, craignant d’aller au-delà de ce qui serait acceptable pour lui, en plus de la réponse que son frère daignerait lui accorder.

— Ce qu’il nous faut trouver, c’est l’endroit où ils ont pu atterrir. Tonatiuh est le Soleil, il doit avoir laissé des traces de son passage, même de manière involontaire. Je doute que les plantes aient apprécié son contact brûlant et, à moins qu’il n’ait consenti à son enlèvement, il n’a aucune raison de retenir ses pouvoirs, si tant est qu’il soit capable de le faire totalement.

— Je suppose que nous n’avons rien à perdre à vérifier cela.

Ils gagnèrent le point du ciel où aurait dû se trouver Tonatiuh. Ils scrutèrent la terre des mortels sous leurs pieds puis Tezcatlipoca désigna une ligne incandescente, faible, qui striait la jungle près de Tenochtitlàn et disparaissait sous le feuillage des arbres. A la faiblesse des clignotements, ils devinèrent qu’elle-même ne serait bientôt plus.

— Soit. Cette piste a l’air prometteuse.

Elle était surtout la seule qui se présentât à eux. Par conséquent, ils descendirent dans le monde des Hommes, au milieu de cette ligne aperçue du ciel. Le reste du chemin se ferait à pied mais tous deux supposaient que ce ne serait pas bien long, le temps de trouver l’abri où les kidnappeurs avaient pu se réfugier. Il faisait déjà sombre en temps normal du fait de l’épaisseur de la frondaison au-dessus de leurs têtes mais à présent, il y faisait totalement noir, si ce n’était les quelques braises qui éclairaient peu. En tant que seigneur de la nuit, Tezcatlipoca y était parfaitement à son aise ; Quetzalcoatl un peu moins, surtout sous sa forme humaine. Sa forme animale était trop grande pour cheminer confortablement parmi les troncs d’arbres. Ce ne fut qu’à partir de là que Quetzalcoatl décida de reprendre la parole :

– Nous devrions établir un plan –

– Pour quoi faire ? Nous ne savons même pas de qui il s’agit !

Tezcatlipoca se mit à rire, jugeant sa proposition ridicule. Les sourcils froncés, Quetzalcoatl insista :

– Cela n’empêche pas de tenter une approche coordonnée. On ne peut pas se jeter chacun de notre côté sur quelqu’un et advienne que pourra !

– Et pourquoi pas ? C’est un bon plan ! De toute façon que voudrais-tu que l’on fasse ? Nous combattons de manière diamétralement opposée et, je le répète, nous ne connaissons pas la nature de nos adversaires. Déstresse, tout ira bien ; ça a toujours été le cas !

– Pas toujours, non…, marmonna Quetzalcoatl d’une voix sombre en baissant les yeux vers le pied de son frère porté disparu.

Son impulsivité lui avait déjà coûté dans leur combat contre Cipactli mais Tezcatlipoca ne semblait pas en avoir retenu la leçon.

– Tu tiens à perdre ton autre pied ? Ou un bras, cette fois, pour changer ?

Voir la négligence et même l’indifférence que le dieu noir démontrait à ce sujet l’agaçait plus que tout.

– Pardon ?... Oh ! Je ne savais pas que cet épisode t’avait autant traumatisé, se moqua le concerné.

Quetzalcoatl ne l’aurait pas reconnu devant lui mais c’était vrai, il avait eu peur pour lui et même peur, un instant, de le perdre – c’était la seule fois où il s’était posé la question au sujet des limites de l’immortalité des dieux. Il ne désirait pas le moins du monde voir une telle situation se reproduire. Malgré leurs nombreux désaccords, Tezcatlipoca était ironiquement le dieu auquel il se sentait le plus attaché. Il se forçait à penser que ce n’était lié qu’à leur filiation même si en lui-même, il soupçonnait déjà l’illusion dans laquelle il s’enveloppait. Il préférait le confort qu’elle lui procurait plutôt que d’assumer une réalité qu’il aurait aimé effacer.

– Sinon, puisque tu y tiens tant, j’ai un plan à te proposer.

– Vraiment ?

Tezcatlipoca s’arrêta, et Quetzalcoatl crut un instant qu’il était sérieux. Il s’arrêta à son tour. Il fut étonné que son frère se montrât aussi complaisant pour une fois mais lorsqu’il aperçut son large sourire et l’éclat brillant dans ses yeux, il comprit avant même qu’il ne parlât que ce plan serait loin d’être bon et que c’était là une qualité que Tezcatlipoca n’avait pas cherchée en le concevant :

– On brûle la forêt pour en déloger les potentiels ravisseurs et observer d’où ils s’enfuient – comme ça, pas besoin de craindre de les affronter, nous ne le ferons pas. Oh ! Ou alors, j’ai encore mieux ! Nous n’avons qu’à nous embrasser et le tour sera joué ! Je suis sûr que Tonatiuh et ses ravisseurs sont des pervers qui – quoique dans ce cas, un baiser ne suffira pas à attirer leur attention pour qu’on puisse attraper Tonatiuh au vol…

Quetzalcoatl tiqua. Non seulement il n’avait pas du tout réfléchi à un plan valide mais il trouvait encore le moyen de se moquer de lui. Malgré lui, il sentit ses joues rosir tandis que des soupçons d’image de la scène en question essayaient de fleurir dans son esprit. Il les écarta sèchement.

– En quoi cela nous aiderait à retrouver Tonatiuh et à empêcher le monde de sombrer ? le coupa-t-il brusquement. En plus, tu sembles partir du principe que Tonatiuh aurait pu quitter volontairement sa fonction !

— C’est tout à fait possible, assura Tezcatlipoca en croisant les bras.

— Et pour quelle raison prendre le risque de laisser le monde sombrer ? Quant à tes propositions, elles sont totalement stupides, ajouta-t-il avec un dédain simulé en s’écartant de lui. Brûler la forêt ? Comme si cela fonctionnerait, nous réussirions seulement à tuer les humains ; cela reviendrait presque au même de laisser faire les choses ! Et qui te dit que Tonatiuh ou ses ravisseurs sont des pervers ? Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité !

La mine du dieu noir s’assombrit mais, pris dans l’élan de ses paroles, il ne s’en aperçut pas, comme il ne se rendit pas compte qu’il l’avait blessé car ce dernier arborait déjà un visage de façade après quelques secondes.

— Et d’où sors-tu des idées pareilles ? Comme si un simple baiser, ou même du… faire l’amour permettrait de sauver le monde. Sérieusement, qui pourrait y croire ?

Il ignora son cœur qui battait la chamade et son sang qui pulsait dans ses oreilles. Le dieu jaguar s’efforça de rester à son niveau, l’air goguenard, même si son regard était bien plus sombre et sérieux. Cela non plus, Quetzalcoatl ne le vit pas. Il se demanda s’il avait compris l’urgence de la situation tant il s’efforçait plutôt de se moquer de lui à ses dépens.

Non. Il _savait_ que Tezcatlipoca ne prenait pas du tout la situation au sérieux.

– Hm, quelqu’un comme toi ? Avoue que, comme le crétin idéaliste que tu es, cela t’arrangerait bien !

Quetzalcoatl s’agaça de ce jugement et s’en vexa. De nombreux autres dieux le voyaient ainsi, même si sa puissance les dissuadait de le mépriser ou d’assumer cette pensée devant lui ; il le savait. En quoi était-ce mal d’espérer un monde meilleur et d’estimer que c’était cruel de réclamer des sacrifices à leurs créations ? Il existait d’autres voies pour assurer la marche de ce monde. Il souffrait de constater qu’il était le seul à penser ainsi et surtout, que Tezcatlipoca en fît partie. Encore une fois, son jugement comptait plus que ceux de tous les autres dieux même s’il ne l’avouerait jamais.

Ils avaient repris leur marche et suivaient les braises mourantes d’un œil distrait, tous deux accaparés par cette discussion absurde. Même Quetzalcoatl en était venu à oublier momentanément son désir initial, soit réfléchir à un plan d’action qui tînt la route.

– Comme si j’aurais envie de t’embrasser, de toute façon ! maugréa-t-il, fâché.

Tezcatlipoca fut piqué par la remarque.

– Eh ! Que crois-tu ? C’est toi qui es stupide d’espérer élaborer un plan valable alors que nous ne savons rien de nos adversaires !

Quetzalcoatl préféra ne pas répondre. Le mieux était sans nul doute de ne pas entrer dans son jeu ; il finirait par se lasser. Tezcatlipoca n’était pas un dieu des plus patients.

Soudain, ce dernier marqua un arrêt et posa sa main sur l’épaule de son frère. Ce dernier aurait aimé n’avoir pour seul réflexe que de questionner son frère à ce sujet mais au lieu de cela, ce simple contact lui tira un frisson, témoin d’un désir durement réprimé que ce geste embrasait. L’obscurité elle-même était favorable à prêter des intentions bien plus intimes à cette simple main qui pressait son épaule. Lorsqu’il croisa son regard, il crut y lire un désir semblable au sien et détourna les yeux. Il estima avoir mal vu, comme il méjugea le reste, refusant d’accepter l’idée que la source de son trouble fût son attrait pour son frère. Une fois encore, il s’accrocha à son vœu de chasteté pour enjoindre son cœur battant à se calmer. Face à lui, Tezcatlipoca se livrait à un combat intérieur quelque peu différent ; il savait reconnaitre un fantasme et s’il aurait aimé le voir devenir réalité, il savait que l’autre ne l’accepterait jamais. Alors il le réprimait. Il grogna et finit par reculer, désabusé. Encore une fois, il se demanda ce qu’il lui trouvait. Son entêtement et sa volonté de rester pur étaient exaspérants. Malgré tout, aucun de ses partenaires n’avait réussi jusque-là à le soustraire de ses pensées.

– Mais que me veux-tu, à la fin ? Nous avons assez perdu de temps !

Quetzalcoatl le repoussa et poursuivit leur route d’un pas rapide. Tezcatlipoca pesta contre lui entre ses dents, frustré. Il attrapa le bras de son cadet qui, cette fois, se retourna vers lui, irrité.

– Arrête-toi, idiot.

Quetzalcoatl faillit protester mais Tezcatlipoca lui désigna un point qu’instinctivement, le dieu serpent se mit à regarder. Cela faisait un moment que les braises s’étaient éteintes, mais jusque-là Tezcatlipoca avait pu suivre les bouts de feuilles ou de brindilles calcinées que Tonatiuh avait laissés sur son sillage. Il n’y en avait plus. Sur leur droite se dressait une cavité sombre et vide surplombée d’arbres dont les racines retombaient en rideau devant le trou. Il fronça les sourcils, circonspect, mais décida de laisser faire son ainé pour le moment et se raidit, prêt à se battre. Tezcatlipoca tendit la main vers cette entrée, ferma son poing comme s’il attrapait une toile en tissu et l’écarta de la même façon qu’il procèderait pour un tel objet. Quetzalcoatl écarquilla les yeux lorsqu’une toute autre scène se révéla à leurs yeux. La caverne n’était plus plongée dans les ténèbres mais éclairée par un feu joyeux et Tonatiuh… Tonatiuh était tout sauf une victime non consentante ! Il était juste devant eux, entouré de plusieurs femmes dénudées dont deux se pressaient volontiers contre lui. Un coup d’œil leur suffit à confirmer qu’il s’agissait de divinités mineures liées à la nature dont ils ne se remémoraient pas les noms. Tonatiuh n’était pas davantage couvert qu’elles. Les gloussements allaient bon train mais cessèrent brusquement lorsque la petite assemblée s’aperçut de leur présence. Les deux dieux se figèrent, sidérés. Ils risquaient la fin du monde parce que… le dieu du Soleil s’était pris une pause pour flirter avec ses amantes. Il aurait poussé le vice jusqu’à simuler son propre enlèvement ?

Les lèvres de Tezcatlipoca se plissèrent en une moue méprisante tandis que Tonatiuh se redressait, écartant les jeunes femmes dans le même mouvement. Il allait pour se défendre lorsque Tezcatlipoca affirma, d’une voix mortellement sérieuse :

– Nous devrions le tuer. Nous pourrions ramener son cadavre en trophée. Après tout, nous débarrasser d’un abruti pareil ne serait pas si mal.

— Eh ! protesta l’abruti en question.

– Ce serait précipiter la fin du monde nous-mêmes, rétorqua Quetzalcoatl bien que, pour une fois, la proposition ne le rebutât pas tant.

Il était indécent de manquer à ses devoirs pour des plaisirs aussi futiles ! Tezcatlipoca lui retourna un regard désabusé.

– Ce ne serait pourtant pas si mal de trouver un autre candidat, vu comme celui-ci assure son poste.

– Tu n’as pas tort…

– Eh, attendez ! Ce n’est pas ce que vous croyez !

– Ah bon ? Et qu’est-ce que nous sommes supposés croire et qui serait faux ? N’étais-tu donc pas en train de prendre du bon temps en compagnie de ces femmes ? susurra Tezcatlipoca.

Sa voix sous-entendait une menace que tout le monde perçut. Les jeunes déesses reculèrent, un peu effrayées, et Tonatiuh se montra mal à l’aise. Quetzalcoatl croisa les bras, agacé. Dire qu’ils s’étaient déplacés pour cela… et qu’il s’était retrouvé seul avec Tezcatlipoca à cause de cela !

– Je… ce n’était que provisoire, je comptais revenir !

– Quand ? Quand le monde n’aurait été plus que cendres ? persiffla le dieu serpent, indigné. Es-tu au courant que les humains ont sacrifié nombre des leurs en ton absence, croyant sans doute que tu étais fâché pour une raison ou une autre et cherchant ainsi à apaiser ta colère ? Combien de morts inutiles pour toi, pendant que tu te prélasses ici avec elles ?

– Là-dessus, il n’y a que toi pour y voir un problème, intervint Tezcatlipoca, un sourcil haussé.

Tonatiuh ne parut pas le moins du monde tourmenté par ses paroles. Quetzalcoatl serra les poings mais n’ajouta rien, conscient qu’il était inutile d’argumenter avec eux à ce sujet.

– Mais ton acte risque d’avoir des conséquences si tu ne retournes pas bientôt là où tu aurais dû être, poursuivit Tezcatlipoca d’une voix sévère. Dépêche-toi. Nous saurons nous montrer magnanimes en ne révélant pas aux autres dieux la raison de ton absence si tu viens rapidement avec nous, sans que nous ayons à te trainer. Dans le cas contraire, n’attends pas de nous que nous restions discrets à ce sujet, et toi que tu puisses prétendre encore longtemps à ton statut de Dieu du Soleil.

Tezcatlipoca ne précisa pas que leur silence était tout aussi profitable à eux-mêmes ; car comment justifier le temps emprunté pour le retrouver et le ramener si nulle difficulté ne s’était présentée sur leur route ? Ce n’était pas comme s’ils avaient forniqué en chemin mais les autres n’avaient nul besoin de recevoir un rapport détaillé de leur discussion.

Tonatiuh ne rétorqua rien et finit par hocher la tête, vaincu. Il fit ses adieux à ses amantes éplorées qui s’accrochèrent à lui en vain, le dos brûlé par les œillades impatientes de ses deux pairs. Il finit par s’en détacher et les suivit à l’extérieur, l’écho des gémissements de ses amantes derrière eux.

– Pourquoi ne profites-tu pas tout simplement de la nuit pour aller les voir ?

Ce fut sur ces mots qu’ils s’en retournèrent dans le domaine des dieux. La version qui fut servie aux autres dieux fut éminemment plus épique, faisant intervenir un monstre tentaculaire qui, jusqu’au bout, avait agrippé le pauvre Tonatiuh dans l’espoir de le conserver avec lui. Quetzalcoatl était ulcéré par le mensonge mais s’était efforcé de garder les lèvres closes pour ne pas l’éventer. Tezcatlipoca laissa également sous-entendre un possible commanditaire dans cet acte, comme une certaine Lune jalouse de son rival. Les autres dieux, accaparés par cet aspect de l’histoire, ne pensèrent même pas à la mettre en doute malgré ses failles. L’histoire ne s’arrêta pas là – pas tout à fait. Car la Lune en garda une rancune tenace et depuis lors, à intervalles réguliers, elle revenait vers le Soleil pour lui reprocher cette accusation fausse. Ainsi ils se disputaient et ainsi la Lune masquait-elle le Soleil dans sa colère, jusqu’à ce que d’autres dieux, excédés, intervinssent pour les séparer.

Ainsi apparurent les éclipses solaires qui effrayèrent les Hommes et leur firent croire, l’espace de quelques minutes, que la fin du monde s’annonçait.


End file.
